


Asgardian Games

by singeramg



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Frigga, D/s, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Sif is..., odin is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On A trip to Asgard, Jane has a bad idea and Darcy gets caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new one shot. Something that I used to get I my brain working so could work on my other stories! It may not be good at all but give it a chance and leave me some reviews for my next one shots.
> 
> -Thanks!
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Oh yea, I don't own anything...

Asgardian Games

"Jane this could most possibly one of the worse ideas you have come up with so far."

Darcy was walking down a golden hallway in Asgard after Thor had brought them as guests of honor. They had been there about 3 days and already Darcy was ready to crawl under a rock. Despite being an 'honored' guest, to Odin and the rest of the place staff she had no place coming along on this little vacation. It wasn't like she had all of this planned out. Thor had insisted she come along and see the beauty of Asgard in person. Not being the one to turn down an adventure, she said yes. But she didn't think they'd treat her like dirty bottom-of-shoe gum. They had even called her servant girl and tried to make her scrub floors (of course Thor threatened bodily harm to whomever tried that again), so when Jane came to her room practically begging her to hang out with her, Thor, Sif and the Warriors three she said she was tired and wanted to figure out how she could sneak a piece of fruit from the kitchen and maybe another one of those Asgardian pieces of candy that made stars explode behind her eyes with the taste. Alas, Jane begged and pleaded for Darcy to come out at least once. In fact they weren't even going to leave palace walls. Darcy ended up in a dress with entirely too much fabric to be realistic, (although Jane had adjusted well) and an overall nervous attitude about the whole thing.

"You will have fun! I promise."

Darcy let Jane lead the way down the hall, until the came to a stop in front of a giant set of double doors. Jane pushed them open and walked inside, while Darcy walked behind.

"Fair Maidens Jane and Darcy! Glad you have decided to join us this fine evening!"

Fandral in all of his blonde heartbreaking said while smiling wide at the two women. He led them inside the room, that despite the large doors, wasn't as large as some of the other rooms Darcy had seen. It looked more like a large living room, all decked out in over-sized, plush furniture. Darcy took a seat on a chair that made her want to trade every sad little piece of IKEA furniture in her apartment for it. It was that comfortable. Jane sat next to Thor and the others found their seats, after they brought the drinks to the table.

"So I say we play a game!"

Said Fanderal with a grin on his face.

"Name it." Thor was down for any challenge.

"Actually I was thinking our guest of honor would come up with one."

He turned to Jane and she blushed slightly, secretly loving the attention she was receiving.

"Okay... Umm what about Truth or dare?"

Everyone but Darcy looked confused.

"Jane my earlier statement stands corrected. That was the second worse idea you've come up with so far. This is the first."

Jane giggled and rolled her eyes. Then preceded to explain the game to the non Midgardians...

Once told the idea they all jumped into the game most times picking dare, well everyone except Darcy and since Jane was mostly the only one who could come up with good truth questions, she got off the hook easy. That was until Jane and Thor decided to go to bed while Darcy had went to the restroom, so when she returned she had been left with the fearless warriors.

"Where is Jane?"

"Oh she and the prince went to bed."

Fandaral said while wiggling his eyebrows. Sif glared and huffed at him then turned to Darcy.

"So back to the game!"

She had a smirk on her face and Darcy stood back up not wanting to stick around, now that the only other mortal was gone. But Sif would have none of it and jumped back up to make her sit again.

"Oh come on stick around! If you leave I will be the only woman around."

Darcy idly wondered how that was different from any other time, but didn't speak it out loud for fear of losing a limb that she valued. Out of terror she sat next to Sif and nearly had a heart-attack when Volstagg jumped up next, without any warning.

"I say we make this mortal game more interesting! No more truth side of the game. Only dares!"

The others cheered in response, before Darcy could excuse herself Sif shouted "Darcy goes first!"

"Oh no I'm sooooo tired. I think I better go to bed."

Darcy drastically yawned.

"Oh come on Darcy. Just one dare and then you can mutton out, like most mortals do."

Darcy frowned at the loud laughter that erupted at Sif's words. She was no ones mutton or chicken or whatever indicated that she, Darcy Lewis was a punk.

"Us mortals are way more free and have more gumption than all you combined in one of us. We have to live for the moment, not spend ten years to decide on something."

"Then one little dare won't kill you."

Sif said, but Darcy could tell there was something else going with the Lady warrior. She knew none of them cared for her, and while they were tolerating her, it wasn't something they found pleasure in having to do.

"Fine one dare then I'm going to bed."

Darcy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, under the puffy batch of black fabric.

"So, your dare is fairly simple..."

Darcy raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"Well you have to steal a pair of male undergarments."

Darcy let out a sigh of relief,

"That was it? She thought in her head. She was sure that the dare would be something crazy, like jumping off a mountain into a river or trying to ride Odin's eight legged horse, not stealing a pair of men's underwear. She could take a pair from a guard or something.

"Fine. I'll be back."

"Oh but you haven't heard the rest. The undergarment you must steal do not belong to any man, but a...prince."

"Oh crap you want me to steal Thor's underwear!"

Darcy gulped but figured she could walk in and act like she was taking something from Jane's bag, and they were used to her interrupting things, then take a pair of Thor's clean underpants. Simple. Sif smiled and then stood.

"Nope our other prince. Loki."

Darcy felt the breath leave her body. Loki. Of all people to have to steal underwear from and Sif wanted her to take a pair from him.

Strangely enough Darcy hadn't seen much of the dark prince since her arrival on Asgard. He greeted them as apart of the royal court and Darcy had the sinking suspicion that he'd only came to dinner at nights because their mother Frigga had twisted his arm to come and interact. She couldn't say he had been nice, in fact the only thing he'd done so far to acknowledge she existed was looking at her when he thought she hadn't been looking.

After the whole New York incident, he snapped out of that whole blue gaze creepy, serial killer bull crap he had going on, and then he rebuilt the city and left. He only ever came back to Midgard when he was working on fighting a villain worse than him.

"Care to forfeit?"

Volstagg hoisted his mug then laughed with Hogun.

"I am not going to forfeit. In fact I'm going right now. I will have them by the morning. Goodnight."

And with that the blue-eyed brunette left the room, missing the satisfied look on Sif's face and the concerned look on Fanderal's before he jumped up and said..

"What were you thinking Sif?! You know he will attempt bodily harm against her if she is caught in his room."

Sif smirked again

"It's time for the midgardians to learn their place..."

And with that she left the room...

Meanwhile...

Darcy had no clue where she was going, in fact she was quite sure she had passed that same statue three different times. She remembered that Thor had said something about he and Loki had their own wings in the vast castle, but otherwise she had no flipping clue about where his room was.

She turned the corner finally finding herself outside two large ornate doors. She hoped this was it, and that she didn't walk in on Thor and Jane doing the nasty. (She had seen enough of that for one lifetime.) She looked around to make sure no one was coming, then pulled on the heavy handle, opening it, then shuffling inside, trying not to get her dress caught in the door.

"This is sooo childish."

She whispered and tip toed further into the room. She didn't hear any of Thor's grunting or loud screeching coming from Jane so was safe in knowing she wasn't in Thor's room. The room was practically pitch black, but she was sure that most of these rooms did not have a sitting room, so she was definitely going in the right path. She tip toed, begging her dress to be as quiet as possible, because she had no clue where he was or what he would do if he found her in his room.

"Now all I have to find is his closet."

Darcy lifted her dress in one hand and began to walk until she found another set of doors. She was reaching for the knob when suddenly pressed flush against the door, dagger to throat, hands in a firm, cool grasp.

"You should hope I feel merciful in your killing."

Loki said close to her ear, wanting hear the panic in her heartbeat. It raced in her chest, and she said

"Wait! Don't kill me, I'm an honored guest remember? How would Thor feel knowing you killed his friend?"

"I venture he shall weep like the man child he is, not speak to me for an undetermined amount of time, which will be a blessed silence, then he will ultimately forgive me, because our thousands of years as brothers will hardly amount to the half a year span he has known of you, midgardian. Now why are you in my personal quarters?"

He turned her around facing him, rather than the wall, sticking her body to it so she wouldn't flee him, then the room illuminated itself.

To Darcy it's beauty was almost unparalleled because of the sheer amounts of books. Shelves covered the walls from top to bottom, minus the small unlit fireplace. He had a black and gold couch, and an large, almost thrown like lounging chair with a footstool on-top of a green carpet. It was beautiful, or at least it would be if she could flee the room. She decided it was best to bs her way out of this one.

" Crap, man I thought I was in the right side. I was looking for Thor and Jane."

Loki scoffed and moved forward giving Darcy a chance to view the green shirt that pulled on his biceps, and the dark pants he had on. He took one look at her and suddenly her invisible restraints got tighter.

"Child, do not lie to the God of lies."

Darcy fumed at being called a child. She had been treated like one, by everyone for as long as she remembered. Even Jane mollycoddled, it was fucking annoying.

"First off let's make something very crystal clear I am not a damn child. The last time I checked I paid my own bills and did not rely on my mother to solve all my problems. So do not call me a child. And let me down!"

Loki smirked but did not set her loose, only moved closer, tightening her invisible bonds more.

"You have heart child, I like that. Now I won't ask you again. What are you doing in my personal living quarters?"

His tone spoke of all his seriousness without him having to raise his voice. Darcy gulped and found herself trying to sink further into the wall. She knew to stay silent would not bode well for her, so she gathered her thoughts and spoke.

"Fine, you caught me. I needed to... borrow something of yours."

"What of mines could YOU possibly need?"

Loki said with a slight smirk.

"Ineedapairofyourunderwear."

Darcy sputtered out and blushed under the lighting of the room. Loki who could understand every syllable of what she said suppressed a laugh, and leaned against the back of his couch, dagger hanging loosely from his hands.

"I'm sorry dearie, I didn't quiet catch that. Slower and clearer if you don't mind."

Darcy hung her head in embarrassment and fear. Terrified to look completely up, she peaked from under her eyelashes. In her mind she was convinced that this would be the end of her life, she'd die right here trapped against Loki's wall in an uncomfortable dress, and without anyone she loved to say goodbye to. Darcy decided to face her death head on; raising her head from looking down, she looked Loki square in the face.

"I needed to take a pair of your underwear."

Loki who hadn't been expecting her sudden boldness sat up slightly straighter.

"So, you decided to steal from me, of all people. You mortals have no respect for anyone's personal belongings."

"Hey, not all mortals. Plus, please do not get upset but this was a dare. I was sent here as apart of my dare. Although now that I've failed maybe the double dare wasn't such a bad option..."

Loki froze, had he once again been the tail-end of another joke played by his brother and his simpleton friends? Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he was standing in front of her and caught her scream with his hand, and pushed the dagger against her neck, relishing the particular smell of fresh blood. Darcy let a tear escape.

"All of you are filthy. Using me for. Your entertainment am I? Well your poking with the prod has awoken the monster! Lets find out how funny this shall be when they find your lifeless corpse hanging from the rafters by your innards, you vile, swine's quim!"

"I didn't plan on keeping them. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS! Look, they called me a punk. I was perfectly happy staying in my room drinking some tea, but nooooo stupid Jane had to drag me to a stupid party, where stupid Asgardians think they are better than everyone. I thought this dare was stupid and they tried to say I was weak and I was right. I'm sorry Loki."

Darcy said, not being totally aware she had spilled everything to Loki, who had never heard anyone apologize to him before, and after a quick scan of her thoughts, telling him that she had been almost as much of a victim as he had. He made the decision not to kill her, but he had also decided the little mortal needed to learn a lesson.

He stepped back from Darcy again, and watched as she cried slightly harder at thinking he was about to use her as target practice. Darcy did her best not to cry loudly, but her slight sobbing echoed in the silent room. Loki relished in her rising heart rate and the fear he could smell on her. He turned the large throne like chair toward where she was attached to the wall. He walked back toward her, the dagger in his hand becoming a wasp of green smoke. He walked closer to her, she was attractive he would give her that. The maidens on Asgard were all the same. Fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, slight frame. Darcy was anything but.

He noticed her when she first arrived with Thor's little Midgardian. He had no interest in meeting her, yet Frigga would hear none of it, she insisted that he dine with the family every night, and be on his best behavior. When he saw her he immediately took notice of her. He did not act, not even speak a word to her, but he did find himself staring much like he was doing now. Her dress was straining against her breasts, taunting him for a release.

"I think that you need to learn a lesson...a lesson in respect. Any other time I would have killed you on sight, but since I am feeling merciful I shall teach you what you lack."

Darcy looked at him skeptically. She didn't need any lesson on respect. She thought to say so, but thought better when the idea of death ran across her scattered mind. She pulled at the invisible bonds, ignoring the smirk on Loki's face as he took a seat and watched.

"Look Loki just let me down. I won't enter your rooms ever again..."

Darcy was rambling when Loki issued a one word edict that shocked the hell out of Darcy.

"Strip"

The bonds released suddenly and she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, a black puffy ball of fabric and hair at the base of the foot stool Loki currently had his feet resting upon. With her eyes wide she looked at him, and at his smirk, she frowned.

"What?"

She said hoping she had heard him wrong.

"Please do not pretend you haven't heard me. Strip."

Angry Darcy fumbled her way off the floor, setting her eyes in a death glare and moved to the door. She was angry that he thought a harmless prank facilitated mass damage to the prankster. He might have been one of the most beautiful hunks of eye candy she had ever set eyes on, but that gave him no right to force sexual deeds from her.

She got about halfway until a force caught her and plastered her to the wall again. Her back stung from the force of hitting the wall, but she didn't let that stop her from becoming more irate and determined to get off the wall. Loki waved his hand toward her, and watched as she suddenly stopped moving, because she was shocked. She felt the ribbon that was pulling the dress closed become slowly untied. When it was lose it began to pull apart inching further down with each methodical pull of the ribbon.

"Either way your garments will remove themselves. Would you like to do it instead?"

He challenged her with his eyes, the green slightly dark around the edges. She stared back willing away the tears in her eyes. The ribbon was loose, but the dress didn't fall. Darcy was going to move but she was frozen in some odd mix of fear and confusion. She felt hands pull her dress back, further apart while Loki smirked at her again. She knew had to do this herself, even though she knew there was no way to get out of her situation well at least fully clothed.

"Fine STOP. I'll do it myself."

"Excellent." He said waving his hand again, unsticking her from the wall and onto the floor again. He took a seat, looking so damn regal against his chair. Darcy nervously stood up, letting her shaky hands drift to her back and pull the dress further apart until it was loose enough for her to grab around the bodice and pull down herself. Loki wouldn't let his face give away the fact that she was one of the most delectable creatures he had seen in his thousands of years. She wore black undergarments, detailed with lace, giving the glory to all of her curves. He did a quick scan of her and very blatantly she was nervous, and fearful, but then he got a taste of something else in there. She was aroused, he raised an eyebrow, scaring her more. She didn't show it much, only the raising of her heart rate gave her away.

"You mortals may not have much respect, but you certainly have variety. Come closer."

Darcy dragged her body forward, ignoring the lump in her throat, and the warning in her head.

"Now if you are done starring at me like a piece of meat, I think I will be taking me leave now."

She found courage and turned to pick up her dress. She felt degraded, but no worse for the wear. She bent over only to have the dress disappear from her hands. When she turned to glare at him, she shrieked to find him right in front of her.

"Your naivety is endearing."

"You touch me and I will scream."

"Oh I plan on making you."

He bent down pressing his lips to hers, dragging his hand down her back so he could press her to him. She fought for the first five seconds, but all her willpower flew away the longer his lips touched hers. She hadn't admitted she wanted him, and letting him kiss her was one of the worst ideas she could have gone along with. She felt herself grow wet, and as soon as Loki felt her arousal overpower her other emotions he pulled away, twisting her hand behind her back, she didn't scream because it wasn't completely painful.

"You won't get out of here unless I direct it of you. Is that clear?"

Darcy with a heaving chest, nodded at him. At that Loki twisted her arm harder causing her to hiss.

"With words."

"Yes."

"Yes What?"

"Meaning?" Darcy said with a confused frown.

"You will address me as 'Sir' while in this room, unless I direct you otherwise."

"What?! Man skip this mess I'm leaving." She tried to pull away uselessly.

"You do realize the penalty for thievery is Asgard is loss of limb. In your case stealing from royalty is execution." Loki said in her ear. Darcy gulped hard. She didn't want to die by Loki's hand or anyone elses.

"What do I have to do?"

"Everything I say..." He said, in her ear, only this time it made her shiver rather than shake.

He pulled away, his doors to his room opening as he moved to walk inside his bedroom.

"You may follow." She did, knowing once she set foot in his room her fate was sealed, but then his shirted vanished from his body in a golden wisp and the sight of his slender but still muscular back made her forget he was supposed to be the enemy. Suddenly the nighttime thoughts and passing daydreams of clawing her nails into his back came forward again, and she clenched her thighs tighter as she walked.

He sat down on the edge of the abnormally large bed housed in his room, covered in green sheets, all calling her to be caressed by them as he settled his weight on her. He looked at her, holding his hand out so that she would join him. She got closers, letting the doors shut themselves behind her. Once close enough he pulled her into his lap, her leg dangling over his. He pulled her in for a kiss, letting her get involved before executing his plan. He flipped her over, her stomach press firmly against his crouch that was hardened at the thought of the things he was about to do combined with the sight of her body. Darcy on the other hand began to internally panic. In what way had she agreed to this?

"Oh right when I decided to let those idiots bait me into a suicide mission." She thought to herself.

"I will teach you not to take belongings you have no right to touch."

He brought his hand down hard, against her flesh rear, causing her to whine out. Hating the sound of it, she refused to yell out anymore, only problem was he wanted to hear it. So he came down harder until she was caught in a mix of arousal and pain. The scream she let out once he made it to ten was exactly what he wanted to hear so he stopped, pulling her until she sat upright. The tears she shed, only made him want her more, and she was dripping wet for him.

"You took your punishment well, one would think you have done this before."

Darcy colored sightly in the dim lighting of his room. She had an old boyfriend who liked to dabble in the dom scene but he couldn't give her what she was looking for. He never sought to find her pleasure, only his own and thoroughly forgetting that the attempting to play was for the both of them.

"I had a few experiences but nothing like that... Sir."

She bit out the last part of her sentence, not wanting to think that she was about to do the dirty with a known sociopath, but at the same time want him to do nothing more, but pin her down and take her until she begged for mercy. What could she say, there was something about a man who knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go for his.

His eyes widened slightly at her sign of submission. He stood up tossing her back unto the bed with no care for her sore bottom. She looked at him with her bedroom eyes, at least she hoped that was what she was giving him. He took the bait, climbing over her kissing her and moving his hand to graze at the top of her bra, while the other held him up. The more intense his kissing became the more she wanted him to get the remaining scraps of lace off of her. She canted her hips upward so she could create some friction between herself and him. She moaned slightly as their hips grounded together, and he grabbed at her breasts harder. She needed the breathe so he pulled his mouth away in favor of kissing her neck and then collarbone, until he was laving them across her breasts.

"Off, take my bra off now."

He needed no more prompting as he reached behind her, fumbling with the clasps, unable to unlatch them until finally he gave up and magicked the bra away altogether. She arched into him as he sucked a pert nipple into his mouth, and turning the other one as if she were a radio to be tuned to his favorite station of moans and groans. When he finished with one he let one hand slide down her stomach tracing her lower lips though her panties. She bit her lip to stop the horribly loud moans that would have left her mouth otherwise. He wanted to hear her though so he wasted no time ripping the thin fabric off her body, not caring she would have angry red marks on her hips. He dipped a finger inside of her, proud that he had gotten her this wet and it would be all for him. He was straining against his pants, wanting nothing more than to be inside of her warmth, but knowing this could be the only chance he got with her he wanted his name forever embedded on her tongue, he wanted whispers around the castle that his name could be heard for hours being shouted in a female voice. Darcy on the other hand could not wait. It had been so long that she had even gotten this aroused by anyone, that she needed him to be inside of her. It didn't help any that she had been dreaming about this since the news covered him coming back to Earth and she saw his Dark hair and leather clad body. Damn she wanted him.

"Please Loki."

"Please what my dear?"

"Please fuck me." She said with a moan attached to the end. He vanished his remaining clothes.

"At your wish my love." He slid into her, Darcy had no time to brace herself for his entry. It was slightly painful because it had been while, but it was okay after a few minutes and she felt the pleasure as he took over all her senses by thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist her silent plea for him to go faster. He pushed inside harder, trying to keep a grip on himself, but soon he found himself gripping her hips using her body as the leverage and pulling her onto him harder. Darcy felt like the world was spinning and she had no control, all she could focus on how good Loki was making her feel. The throbbing pulse of her surrounding him was taking him hostage.

"Oh god, Don't stop." She yelled and tossed her head backwards on the pillow. She was so close all she need was a small push and she would fall over the edge. Loki could tell by the pulses she was close, he snaked his hand down rubbing on her clit until she came screaming his name loudly.

"LOKI!"

Her orgasm triggered his own, and her name came tumbling from his lips repeatedly, coating her womb in his seed. He collapsed on top of her before remembering she couldn't take the weight. Sliding out of her he laid next to her for a few moments and neither spoke. Darcy didn't want to wait for his callous telling of her to leave so she sat up, wondering how fast she could get out the room and to hers without being noticed. Loki let her crawl to edge of the bed ,before catching her ankle, and dragging back.

"I thought we had an agreement. You don't get to leave until I saw so."

Darcy looked at him.

"We did but we finished..."

"Oh no who said we were done? I've got a lot more to punish you for..."

* The next morning*

Darcy woke up sore but pleasantly happy. She woke up next to Loki and all the memories of last night came rushing onto her, and she curled closer until he woke up. Kissing her forehead and asked her if she would like him to magically send her to her room. At first she felt like a cheap slut but once he saw how the words affected her he corrected her wording and reminded her she had no clothes. She went to get dressed only to find all her gowns fitted much better and suspiciously all various shades of green. She slid one on and went to breakfast with largest smile on her face. The large dress hid the small limp she was sporting. She took her normal seat at the table, everyone but one had been seated at the table.

"Good morning Your highnesses, Jane, Sif, Warriors three."

Jane could look an Darcy and tell something wasn't the same with the friend she left last night. Sif wasn't happy she was still alive, but that meant she could dare her to do something that would for sure kill her.

"Morning Darcy."

Jane said then leaned toward her and whispered.

"So what is this huge smile for?"

"Beautiful day."

Darcy toned down the smile hoping she hadn't given much way.

"So Darcy you didn't come back last night. We worried much for your health."

Sif said faking a concern. Frigga took one look at the woman who she had already seen would be great for her son and stood dragging Odin with her. Knowing exactly what was about to happen next, and that she had no need to be in the room for it. Once the doors closed Sif smirked and said.

"I think a double dare is in order..."

Darcy froze. She hadn't gotten Loki's underwear. Shit, Sif was going to dare her something that would get her killed. Suddenly in her hand appeared a pair of black boxers showed up.

"Oh no, My dare is done sweetheart."

She held them up and then put them down.

"What was the dare?"

"Something that almost got me killed."

Thor frowned up and looked to his friends. "Are those mine?"

Darcy froze at the voice and Sif couldn't help break unto a large smile.

"Maybe they are."

Darcy knew he had sent them, but maybe he hadn't been expecting her to show the whole table.

"Then we must have switched pairs darling."

He held up her black lace panties from last night all fixed above her head. She turned red as everyone else's face dropped. She thought she would die, that was until he kissed her soundly on the mouth in front of everyone, then whispered in her ear.

"You are mine now."

She smiled and said

"I won the bet over and over again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some love or constructive hate. Either one I don't care :) I hope its love though...


End file.
